Forever Mine
by just give me a random name
Summary: "Why was it that I was seeing beauty in death rather than life?" - Tokyo Ghoul


**Yes, it has been 1000 years since I last updated my fic T.T I'm so sorry it just that I have been really busy lately. Anyway I promise I'll update AFTER 26 Aug bc that's when my exam is done hehe. Sooooo here's a short story to make it up (hopefully) for my super duper late update.**

* * *

_Nothing in this world is eternal. Only death is. _

"Akashichii! What are you thinking of? I have been calling you for, I don't know, five or six times."

"Huh, it's nothing. Anyway what do you want to tell me?"

"Hmph, pay better attention to me next time. So, I was saying that day, this model asked which school I was from and told me she wanted to transfer to my school."

"Hmm, really now? Seems like you are very popular with the ladies, Ryouta."

"But you know my heart only belongs to you righttttt?" As he is saying this, Kise pulls his boyfriend into his chest and plants kisses on the redhead's forehead.

Pushing the blond away, Akashi complains, "You are sweaty, stop it."

"Huh, don't be like that Akashichii. We just did it of course I'll be sweaty~" Kise cheekily replies with a wink.

The two boys are still lying on Kise's queen-size bed. Clothes can be seen all over his room. The blond now drawing circles on Akashi's pale back while occasionally leans down and kisses his boyfriend's back.

"Anyway, this model you were talking about, what's her name?" Akashi rests his chin on his palm and looks at Kise.

"Are you jealous ehhhh? Why do you wanna know?" The copycat player teases the redhead which gets him to receive an annoyed glare.

"I'm just curious that's all. If I'm not too exhausted right now, I'll kick you Ryouta because you are being annoying." Akashi says nonchalantly with his eyes closed and his head now resting on the pillow.

_So cute!_ Kise only says those words in his head for he knows if he were to say them out loud, there is a 100% chance Akashi will kick him hard in the balls, yes, the _balls_.

"Hey, you haven't answ- " Not waiting for the redhead to finish his sentence, Kise leans down and places his lips on top of Akashi's. Taken by surprise, Akashi gasps, using this opportunity, Kise slips his tongue inside and deepens their kiss. However, the kiss doesn't last long. The redhead uses his hand to push Kise's face away.

"You are being rude, cutting me off like that." With hand still on the blond's face, Akashi reprimands Kise but smirks at the end of his sentence.

"I'm rude all right but you still love me no matter what, right?" Kise licks the finger placed near his mouth while staring into Akashi's red and yellow orbs.

"Of course, I love you my dear Ryouta." His eyes soften when the redhead lets those words flow out of his mouth.

"How much?" The copycat player places his forehead against Akashi's, closing his eyes and whispers. "Just how much do you love me?"

"I love you to _death_," His voice is velvety, hoarse and dark. "that's how much I love you Ryouta. I love you so much that I could die." Closing the gap between them, Akashi places a soft kiss on Kise's lips. "Now, does that answer your question?"

Kise can feel the heat slowly spreading all over his face, he is at a lost for words. Seeing how flustered his boyfriend gets, Akashi decides to tease him.

"Say, do you love me?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't heard you say it yet, you know."

"Akashichii, you bully. You know that I'm shy to say it out loud…" By now, the colour on Kise's face is red. It's so red that even a tomato would be jealous.

"It's unfair. Come on, let me hear it."

"…I…I love you, Akashichii." The blond mumbles those words with his head bows down for he is too embarrassed to face his lover.

_He is so adorable. _Akashi thought as he ruffles Kise's hair and sits up to leave the bed. "I'm going to take a shower now, my train to Osaka is in four hours, better get ready."

_Nothing in this world is eternal. Only death is. _

It all happens in a moment. He hits the person in the head with an alarm clock when he isn't looking. While he is unconscious, he ties both of his hands together so he won't be able to resist.

"Only death is eternal. If I want our love to be eternal, this is the only way. Please forgive me."

He wraps his fingers around the person's neck. Then, slowly but firmly, he squeezes them. He can feel the pulses under his fingers. He can feel the airway is being blocked slowly. He can feel any moment now, the person will wake up and look at him with eyes of surprise, despair and maybe even hatred. True enough, when he wakes up, his eyes are wide opened with all those emotions. Gasping for air, the person tries to escape but there is no way for him to.

"W…Why…are you…doing…this?!" He chokes. "Let…go!"

Under his fingers, he can feel a life slowly slipping away. The sensation is real yet surreal. After a good few minutes, the pulses stop. Pulling his hands away, he caresses his boyfriend's face. Pale but beautiful.

"I want our love to be eternal. This way you are mine forever." Lying down next to his now dead lover, the boy continues to caress his face. "You said you love me right? So you should understand why I did this. You said you love me to _death_ so you should understand why I did this… Akashichii, with this you are mine _forever_."

Kise kisses Akashi on the lips and smiles.

* * *

**It's 4am now so goodnight guys ^3^ please leave a review love you all (anyway i can feel that my writing skill is getting rusty *cries* time to sharpen it up)**


End file.
